DO IT!
by Jedi40
Summary: What happens to Major Sheppard after he asks Ford to kill him to get rid of the Iratus bug that was killing him.


_**DO IT!**_

_**A 38 Minutes drabble story**_

_**By Jedi40**_

_Disclaimer_: The _Stargate Atlantis _characters, as presented on the series, belong to MGM, Sci Fi, and other registered copyright holders. No copyright infringement is meant or intended by the writing and posting of this material. This is just a piece of non-profit 'fan fiction'. However, all original characters and story material are copyright to author. Please do not repost this fiction, in whole or in part, anywhere, without expression written permission of the author.

"_Do it!"_ John yells at Lt. Ford.

Ford puts the defibrillator paddles on his chest and the shock of them coursed through his body. He feels his heart stop, but he can still hear what is going on in the Jumper.

He feels Ford's fingers on his neck as he feels for John's pulse.  
_"No pulse. "_Ford says.

But how can that be if he can still feel and hear everything going on around him, John wondered, must have something to do with the Gene.

He feels Teyla trying to remove the bug from his neck.  
_" It won't come off."_ She says.

John hears Caron's voice over the com saying _"Settle. It may take a moment."_ to Teyla.

Then he hears Weir's worried voice over the radio saying _"Lieutenant?"  
_  
John can hear Ford doing something near his side, while Teyla is finally able to get the bug off him. He can feel blood trickle from the wound in his neck.

Then he hears shots in the jumper as Ford kills the bug.

He then hears the defibrillator powering up again and Ford yelling _"Clear"_ before he shocks him to try and restart his heart, he feels his body jerk and then Ford feeling for his pulse.

_"Nothing?"_ He hears Teyla ask Ford.

"_Nothing. Let's get him through."_ John hears Ford say.

He then feels himself being lifted by Teyla and Ford and dragged across the Jumper to the Event Horizon. He then feels himself being held up while Teyla gets around to his back to pull him trough it.

_"Got him?" _Ford asks Teyla.  
_"Yes."_ She responds and starts to back them both through the gate into the front of the Ship.

As John crosses the Event Horizon he feels safe at last, and then nothing.

As John starts to come back he is scared that this might be the end, until he is feels himself flat on his back still on the jumper floor, and feels the pain of being shocked.

He would have loved to see the looks on the faces of Markham and Stackhouse when he and Teyla all of a sudden appeared in the cockpit of the Jumper.

John can hear the flatline tone on the heart monitor, and he hopes Carson can bring him back in time.

_"Again! "_He hears Carson yell and he is shocked.

He can then feel someone bagging him to get air into his lungs.

He can hear a gurney in the background being rolled out of the jumper and Rodney saying _"He's going to be fine._ " He must be talking about Ford.

_"Again! "_He hears Carson say and John tries to will his heart into beating.

As he is bagged again he hears 2 beats on the monitor before it goes flatline once more.

_"Well done, Rodney. " _John hears Dr. Weir say.

"_We'll see. "_ Rodney replies.

Once again Carson shocks him and John tries even harder to will his heart to beat"_ come on John you can do it"_ he thinks to himself.

And as he is getting bagged he hears more beats on the monitor, slowly picking up their pace.

_"We've got a pulse. "_Carson says, and they continue bagging John _"Getting stronger! He's going to be okay. "_John can hear the sighs of relief released in the jumper.

_"You did it John….you did it"_ he says to himself.

He then feels himself being lifted onto a gurney and an IV inserted into his arm and then rolled out of the jumper.

John feels himself getting woozy, Carson must have put something in his IV to make him sleep, and he finally drifts off.

His brain snaps him out of his slumber sometime later when he feels some intense pain on his chest. Carson or one of the nurse's removing the defibrillator pads they used when shocking him, and in doing so have yanked out a lot of his chest hair in the process.

Once the stinging stops he drifts off again.

He wakes up the next day sitting up in bed and a very cute nurse re-dressing his wound. Rodney, Teyla and Ford are sitting on the cot next to him talking.

John smiles to himself…..he is home at last.

The End


End file.
